


酒吧迷情PWP

by Fiona_Awan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Awan/pseuds/Fiona_Awan
Summary: 一发完的小破车简介：Loki和Thor吵架生气去酒吧，被不怀好意的人盯上并悄悄下了药，Thor及时赶到救了Loki，就近在酒吧旁边的酒店里和Loki......





	酒吧迷情PWP

　　  
　　嘈杂喧嚣的音乐回响在小小的酒吧里，Loki轻倚在吧台前，绿眸微醺的眯起，残留的酒液从嘴角缓慢流下。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Omega漂亮苍白的尖脸染上熏红色，修长的手指优雅的晃荡着高脚杯，凑到嘴边小口抿着。手边已经堆积了好几个空酒瓶。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　又一个心怀不轨的男人贴到Loki身边，大手抚摸着他的背。Loki皱起眉头，毫不犹豫的转身推开男人，低骂了一声，“滚。”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“臭婊子，不找乐子来这干嘛。” 身后的男人恼羞成怒，呸了一声便走了。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Loki没理那男人，往嘴里灌了一大口酒，烦躁的甩了甩头。他当然不是来找乐子的，他已经有alpha了。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　只不过他的alpha出差了一周，回来不回家先去公司就算了，还让他那个心怀不轨的女助理回家取文件? Jane一副耀武扬威的样子，就仿佛他们才是职场上相得益彰的一对，而他只是被Thor养在家里的omega。  
　　  
　　Loki气恼的又灌了一大口酒，放下酒杯时发出了“啪”的一声响。  
　　  
　　去他妈的Thor odinson，狗屁阿斯加德董事长，要不是和他谈恋爱，他才不会被Laufey赶出家门，还丢掉工作。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　不跟他道歉就算了，说不过他就让他冷静一下，然后摔门走了?！  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Loki心里骂的起劲，口袋里的手机忽然震动起来，不耐烦的掏出来，屏幕上显示Thor的来电。Loki毫不犹豫的掐断了电话，将手机丢在一旁，继续想要拿起杯子喝酒，却没拿稳让杯子落回桌上，溅出几滴酒液。  
　　  
　　怎么回事，Loki皱起眉头，醉醺醺的趴在吧台上，隐约感觉有些脱力，眼前的酒杯重影成两个，身子不知怎么有些燥热，鼻尖缭绕着一股淡淡的他自己信息素的甜味。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　喝醉了? 可他明明控制好量了啊。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Loki隐约感觉不对劲，难受的扶住脑袋，五官整个皱了起来，身体里越来越热，像是有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬他的身子，又痒又麻又热，让他恨不得马上脱掉衣服。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　剩余的理智告诉他，他必须马上离开。  
　　  
　　Loki勉强扶着吧台站了起来，刚一转身，便有一个高大的男人拦住了他的去路，伸手搂住他的腰。Loki迷糊间看清楚那是个眼神猥琐的男人，不是Thor。他厌恶的皱起眉头，想要推开那人。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　怎么回事?  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Loki推了两下，却发现根本使不上力气。他慌张的睁大眼睛，那男人已经把他带入怀中，俯身凑到他耳边，深吸了一口气，  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“真香。”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　遭了，肯定是被下药了。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Loki想起来他刚刚转身推开另一个男人时，好像有人路过了他旁边。  
　　  
　　一定是那个时候酒里被下药了！  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　面前的人开始释放alpha信息素压制他，Loki咬牙撑着身子，体内力气的流失和一团越烧越旺的火，让他几乎快化作一团水，难受的扭动着身体，用力咬住嘴唇，逼自己清醒。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　一门之隔的酒吧外，被挂了电话的Thor心里也冒出一股火气，他的同事Jane是个优秀能干的女强人，他们只不过是普通的上下级关系，因为工作关系所以需要经常一起出差而已。  
　　  
　　他不是圣人，这次出差公司内部出了内鬼，害得他连夜赶回公司处理，而急用的法律文件在家，自己走不开才让Jane去拿。  
　　  
　　好不容易处理好了公司的事，身心疲惫的回到家，还被Loki一顿臭骂。  
　　  
　　Thor越想越气，踹了一脚旁边的垃圾桶，决定进酒吧喝酒发泄，好好冷静一下，再回去哄Loki。  
　　  
　　然而推开酒吧的一瞬间，他清楚的看见，本该呆在家的Loki，背对着他靠在另一个alpha怀里。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　一股怒火充上脑子，Thor几乎没有思考，一瞬间就冲了上去把那男人扯开，把Loki带入怀中。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“Thor。”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Loki声音细弱蚊蝇，软的如同一滩水，在他怀中轻轻颤抖着，周围越来越浓的omega信息素让来不及质问的Thor瞬间明白了一切，更加愤怒的瞪着那个陌生男人，恨不得冲上去揍他。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“带我走。”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Loki轻轻拽住Thor衣角，隐忍的说道。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　他的omega快要发情了，Thor心疼的抱起Loki，恶狠狠的瞪了一眼旁边未反应过来的男人一眼，知道现在不是出气的时候，快步抱着Loki走出酒吧。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　酒吧外的新鲜空气让Loki头脑清醒了一点，可身体里麻痒却丝毫不减，燥热如同浪潮一般让他无处可逃。好难受，Loki小声呻吟着，声音尖细带着哭腔，身子扭动磨蹭着，好不可怜。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“哦......”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Omega发情的味道和模样太过勾人，Thor恨不得马上脱掉这个小坏蛋的衣服狠狠要他，碍于场合只能隐忍的在他后脖子上咬了一口，属于他alpha信息素的味道暂时缓解了Loki体内的燥热，理智微微回笼，Loki意识到他还在和这个男人吵架，立刻沉下脸色语气不善的说道，  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“去买抑制剂。”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“先去酒店，这里离家有点远，你等不了那么久。”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Thor没有在意Loki的别扭，而是安抚的亲了亲Loki的黑发，不顾Loki的眼神瞪视用外套把人包起来，抱着走向旁边Avenger旗下的酒店。这家酒店几乎变成了旁边Avenger酒吧一夜情的专属场所，Loki还感叹过这老板会赚钱来着。  
　　  
　　Avenger公司和Thor的阿斯加德集团关系一向不错，老板Tony Stark曾经送过Thor一张Avenger旗下所有产业的通用VIP卡，一直放在Thor钱包深处的夹层没怎么使用过，今天倒是派上了用场。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Thor把那张卡丢给前台，酒店前台的效率很快，看到这张卡便立刻安排了一个侍者带他们上楼，Thor抱着Loki匆匆走向房间，临走前还不忘交代前台送抑制剂和男士服装到房间。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　几乎是到房间关上门的一瞬间，Loki紧绷的身子彻底在Thor怀里软了下来，被alpha信息素安抚过的热潮卷土重来，甚至比先前还猛烈几分，甜腻的味道瞬间弥漫在二人之间。  
　　  
　　Loki再也不想管之前的吵架冷战，他只想这个男人狠狠要他，像之前他对他做的一样。Loki引诱般的抚摸着Thor，可怜兮兮的望着他，嗓子眼发出猫儿一般的呜咽。  
　　  
　　“你知不知道今天要不是我，你会发生什么。” Thor强忍着欲望，低声说道。  
　　  
　　Loki实在忍不住了，一把揪住Thor的领带把他拉下来，贴着他的脸咬牙切齿的说道，“我会用随身携带用来捅你的小刀砍他们，然后我会找个男人帮我解决。”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Thor生气极了，翻身将人压在门板与自己之间，在那张嘴说出更气人的话前堵住它，用力吻住那吐出一截的粉嫩小舌，狂暴的侵入Loki的口腔，汲取着更多的甜美，多余的津液沿着嘴角流下。  
　　  
　　另一只手用力扯开束缚在两人身上的衣服，不过一会儿二人便赤裸相对。Thor这才从他唇上退开一些，黑发男人被吻得七荤八素，绿眸失神迷乱的望着虚空，微肿的嘴唇泛着水光，下身的麻痒不减反增，身子不满足的贴着Thor磨蹭着。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“给我......”  
　　  
　　空气中的香味越发甜腻，Loki轻哼扭动着，眼巴巴的望着Thor。这般无辜又诱人的模样彻底激起Thor的兽性，低头含住身下人的耳垂，清楚的听见他逐渐放大的呻吟和喘息。大手拖着Loki后背，另一只手沿着脖子滑下，抚摸过锁骨，停在胸前那两个早已凸起的粉色珠粒，手指轻轻捏住，旋转。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　“嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　难耐的呻吟从唇角流泻出来，Loki被刺激到弓起身子，只觉得一股电流从Thor的指尖传遍他的全身，最后汇聚在身下那一点，一瞬间感官成倍的放大让他几乎要疯掉，身子空虚到立刻想要被填满，Loki咬着嘴唇几乎快哭出来，迷乱的摇着头，伸手到下身湿漉漉的穴口想要伸进去。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　Thor捉住Loki不安分的手，反剪到头顶按住，另一只手来到穴口打转，顺着溢出来的汁液插入不断饥渴收缩着的穴，轻轻开始抽插，随着身下人越来越放肆的呻吟，带出一股股透明飞溅的水。  
　　  
　　Loki忘情的喘息着，呻吟着，只觉得下身的手指越来越不能满足他，难耐的扭动身子，睁开眼睛怨恨的望着专心为他做前戏，自己明明也忍的不行的男人，恨不得要是没被下药就翻上去自己动，  
　　  
　　“你他妈是不是男人，进来。”  
　　  
　　这话被Loki气喘吁吁的说出来，湿漉漉的绿眸瞪着他，倒像是在撒娇。男人抽出手指，勾出好几滴液体和一根发亮的银丝，黑发男人大腿张开到羞耻的程度，粉嫩的穴肉饥渴的收缩着分泌出一股股的淫液，细长苍白的颈脖扬起，露出喉结的一小块凸起。  
　　  
　　Thor看红了眼，俯身吻住Loki的喉结，下身重重的闯入那处温热柔软的小穴，立刻被穴里无数的小嘴吸住，按摩碾动着。Thor发出一声舒爽的低吼，开始大力的抽送。  
　　  
　　“啊...嗯啊......” Loki颤抖的承受着，发出支离破碎的呻吟，爽到失神的说不出话，空虚被填满，深处的麻痒和被用力抚慰着，随之而来的是巨大的快感。泛红的手指死死扣住Thor的后背，连脚趾都酥麻的蜷起来。  
　　  
　　“小骗子，还自己去敢不敢那种地方。” Thor坏心眼的停下来，沉声问道。  
　　  
　　“不去，快给我......”  
　　  
　　药效和发情期热潮的迅猛让他无法思考，摇着头下意识顺着Thor的话说。  
　　  
　　如此乖顺的Loki让Thor心软的一塌糊涂，下身被吸的发疼，保持着进入的姿势抱着人走到床边，将人扑倒在床上继续大力抽弄起来。  
　　  
　　“嗯...啊...嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　性感诱人的声音不断从黑发男人嘴里流泻出，熟透的小穴不断被抽插着，每一下都重重碾过生殖腔口，成倍的快感几乎将他吞没。  
　　  
　　“不...不行了...嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　没一小会儿，在药效和发情期的双重作用下，Loki咬着Thor的肩膀，哭着到达了顶峰。  
　　  
　　“这才刚开始呢。”  
　　  
　　Thor坏笑着亲了亲Loki的额头，不顾身下人在高潮余韵的颤抖，扶着Loki精瘦的腰便沉下身去，埋头继续动作。  
　　  
　　性感的呻吟和水声在房间里回荡，空气中alpha强势的信息素和omega甜腻的味道融合在一起，包裹着赤裸交缠的二人。


End file.
